1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and in particular to exercise equipment that allows the user to gain both muscle development and cardiovascular benefit by simulating the actions of wall scaling and rope climbing and providing other continuous motion resistance exercises through use of a looped—hence endless—cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desire to improve physical fitness remains a widespread goal in contemporary society, and individuals are constantly seeking new means to build strength and cardiovascular endurance. Exercise machines often attempt to provide a simulated version of popular outdoor exercises such as treadmills for walking and running, stationary bicycles for bicycling, skiing machines for cross country skiing. Alternately, some exercise machines have taken ordinary body motions not traditionally considered exercise activities (stair climbing machines, for example) and transformed them into popular exercise routines. More recently, exercise machines have been created to simulate popular outdoor exercise activities (rock climbing), or have brought renewed interest to sports that had declined in popularity (rope climbing). The exercise machines do not provide users with the same experience as the outdoor exercises, but generally make those exercises more convenient and accessible in that the machines do not require large spaces, do not depend on the weather, and can be availed by users of widely varying abilities.
The present invention is for an endless cord exercise machine that provides the user with a variety of ways to build strength and cardiovascular endurance through the act of pulling on the cord. In one of its preferred embodiments the user performs an act that simulates scaling a wall with the assistance of a rope, such as is part of military training. Although there are exercise machines that simulate rope climbing (see below), vertical stair and ladder climbing (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,029, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,475, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,422), mountainous hiking (U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,952, U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,667), and rock wall climbing (U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,877, U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,836, U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,117) there is not an exercise machine to simulate wall scaling with the assistance of a rope. For example, the present machine allows a user to walk up an inclined plane with the user's body oriented substantially parallel to the ground. In other embodiments the machine simulates the act of rope climbing.
Rope climbing, or the act of pulling one's body up a rope, provides excellent muscle strength development of the forearm, biceps, triceps, as well as pulling and grip strength. However, as a regular exercise method, traditional rope climbing has a number of limitations for both novice and advanced athletes. The rope must be suspended above the user, and the height of the climb is limited by the height at which the rope is fixed, meaning it can only be attempted in environments with unusually high ceilings or a very tall support structure. For the beginner, traditional rope climbing requires that individuals already have sufficient strength to support their own body weight. Advanced climbers have few options to increase the resistance provided by their own body weight. The height of the rope exposes the users to the dangers of falls, or serious rope burns from a too-rapid descent. The same disadvantages apply to wall scaling with the assistance of a rope in the real world, which requires a tall wall with a rope attached to the top.
Although there are no other exercise machines that simulate the act of wall scaling with the assistance of a rope, there are a number of other machines that simulate rope climbing or mimic the health benefits of rope climbing, and they overcome some of the disadvantages of climbing a hanging rope. These machines provide an endlessly high rope for the user to climb, limited only by the user's ability and stamina, rather than by the physical constraints of ceiling height or rope length. As compared to other upper body exercise machines, the benefit of continuous cord machines is that they only offer resistance according to the user's pull. Thus continuous cord exercise machines eliminate the problem of lifting more weight than the user is able to safely return to its resting position, an issue that often results in muscle strains and injuries. The machines also eliminate any possibility of dropped weights, which can also lead to injury. As these machines have been refined, they have become popular equipment in many gyms.
However, the existing rope climbing or endless rope exercise machines also suffer from a number of drawbacks that the present invention overcomes. These include size and complexity of the machine, flexibility of the mechanism and equipment configuration, ease and cost of manufacture, and robustness and serviceability of the equipment. In a machine of this sort, there is a need to keep the rope in the proper track, and most machines do this by stretching the rope between two or more pulleys or wheels. The extra wheels can get in the way of the user (U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,234, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,974), or require a large amount of space to operate the machine (U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,938, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,574). Resistance is most often applied by friction from a pad or belt (U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,234, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,974, U.S. Pat. No. 641,519), which is simple but does not provide a smooth or natural resistance. More complex resistance means include hydraulics (U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,323), hanging counterweights (U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,991), a motor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,360), or a combination of elements (U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,938).
The drawbacks of these more sophisticated machines are that they take up more space, are expensive to manufacture, have more parts to maintain and service, and are therefore less reliable, more complicated to use, and less suited for the tight spaces in today's gyms or for home use. As will become clear from the subsequent description, the present invention overcomes these disadvantages in the form of a machine that is small, simple, and elegant in design, inexpensive to manufacture, maintain, and use, and provides the muscular benefits of rope climbing.
The present invention uses rotary viscous dampers for resistance. Rotary viscous dampers are an ideal source of resistance in an exercise machine, because resistance is variable depending on speed. Thus, the faster the user rotates the resistance mechanism, the harder the resistance is applied. Although previous exercise equipment inventions (U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,511, U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,807, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,372) have made use of single rotary dampers for resistance, none have combined multiple dampers of differing viscosities to achieve a variety of resistance levels. This resistance mechanism using multiple rotary dampers is flexible, robust, and will not wear out. In addition, the resistance mechanism of the invention could be used for other exercise machine applications, or in situations where adjustable resistance is required. Rotary dampers are used widely in aerospace for aircraft flight controls and satellite solar panels, as well as in industrial application to control heavy doors and lifts. For example, the damper mechanism of this invention could be used to control a lift that bears varying weights.
The use of multiple rotary viscous dampers for resistance requires a unique mechanism to provide adjustment means. The invention uses a spring loaded key mechanism to select the desired resistance level. The key allows the user to engage varying combinations of the multiple dampers by simply pushing the selector mechanism handle against the spring and rotating it to one of the fixed positions. Although the key assembly is loaded with a large spring, the mechanism includes multiple floating keys, each loaded with its own smaller spring, making the assembly simpler to manufacturer, easier for the user to engage, and more effective and robust in function.
The preferred embodiment of the invention that acts as a wall-scaling simulator machine uses an inclined movable belt mechanism such as a treadmill, as well as a looped cord, both of which are linked to the resistance mechanism. Inclined treadmills are disclosed in the prior art, including many in which the slope adjusts during the workout (U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,914, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,912). Combining the inclined movable belt mechanism with a looped rope for pulling allows the belt mechanism to be much more steeply inclined—as much as ninety degrees—to simulate the act of scaling a wall with the assistance of a rope. This combination of a rope-pulling machine and inclined movable belt that allows a steep or vertical ascent or descent on the belt while the user's body is substantially horizontal with the ground, is unique in the art. It provides an endless wall for the user to scale, it's height limited only by the user's ability.